Fairy tales, but in a different way
by steeen
Summary: I'm one way of a triplet. So people always ask me "can your mother handle three teenagers?" that's where we answer: "No, because we don't have a mother. but we can take care of ourselves, and our father."
1. Introduction

Introduction

I shall indtroduce us first, if I don't you won't get anything of our story.  
We're not a normal family you see.  
For a beginning: I'm fifteen years old. "Good for you, is that so special?" No, that's not special, but my sister is fifteen too. "Oh, you're twins! How cute." And my brother is fifteen too. "Triplets! That's special indeed! Do you guys look a lot like eachother?" No, not at all.  
We've had this conversation over a hundred times. It makes you screaming mad. We never tell people we're triplets out of ourselves. Especiall not because after that people allways say: "Well, your mother must have a busy life then, with three teenagers running around the house!"  
And then we have to answer them: "No she doesn't, because we don't have a mother."  
"Ooooh, how sad! You poor kids! No mother! Blablabla..."  
And that's something we don't enjoy doing every day. When we were younger it used to be pretty handy. People gave you candy and cookies real quickly. Or if we were to late for school again, we used it as and excuse. But we don't do that anymore.  
After the mother question, people come to us with: "Can your father hadle the three of you."  
Simple answer: "No, he can't. But we can take excellent care of ourselves. And of him." But we never say that. We always say: "Yes ofcourse, it's going great!".  
our Father's name is Namikaze Minato.  
"Wat!? _The _Namikaze Minato!?"  
Yes that one.  
There's only one thing my father can do good: Writing.  
His booksare getting sold all over the world. They make movies of them and dad has got many awards. When people hear who our father is, they immediatly get those dollar signs in their eyes and you can hear them thinking: 'that family must be madly rich!'  
And we are. So? Sometimes I wish we weren't. Exept for buying all the clothes I want, I get more trouble then fun from it.

_Note:  
__PIG! Don't touch the chips  
or I'll KILL YOU!  
sak._

We don't really have a pig running through the house. Although she is starting to look like it... Pig is my sister, and she will eat everything that's edible or not. Because of that tic she's kinda fat, but she pretends she doesn't care. The only thing that's important to her is being the best in everything. She's allways covered in books so she won't hear you. Or she's pretending not to hear you. That's pretty annoying. But underneath that inscrutable outside, there's a terrible sweet inside. She just doesn't show it. Se hides behind fatrolls and A+'s.  
Ofcourse ther real name isn't Pig. We just got these idiotic names by birth from our grandmother. Pig's real name is Ino Aurora. Make's you shit your pants laughing now doesn't it? A japanese girls name combined with that terrible european queens name. Ino is the japanese word for Hog, or Pig. And since the name Pig seemed to suit her and her eating behaviour perfectly, we kept it that way.

_Note:  
__To! Can you pleaaaaaase  
make your famous macaroni  
chease today!!  
(with more chease than  
healthy? D)  
sak._

My brother's name is Naruto. Actually it's Jean-philip Naruto, but it should be a crime to give your kids such a name! When we were young we use to call him Pip or To. We actually call him Naruto this days, because without the Jean-philip part his name doesn't even sound that stupid. He started talking when he was four. Naruto isn't as fast as the rest with everyting, and he got bullied with that a lot (not when Pig is arount him, then the bullies would become the victims, she's strong ass hell!) Naruto is still in 7th grade, while Pig and I are allready in 9th. He's not stupid! He's just different. He's really handy, he can draw like an artist, he's very creative and he can cook like a chef! Wich is great because ordering a pizza is only good for like... twice a week.

_Note:  
__SAK! You shopmonster!  
don't go shopping after  
school! Leave your CC  
at home!  
pig._

Well, my name is sakura or sak as you've heard. Actually it's sakura-Mariah... but you know how I think about those dumb names now. When I was born I didn't weigh more then a pack of sugar. Can you imagine? I was so small everyone thought I was going to die. But I didn't die... mom did, but we don't have to talk about that now.  
I'm still the smallest kid of three. But I've always ben the quickest and the fiercest. People don't get me down.  
CC means credit card, everyone has one in this family. To do groceries and stuff. Pig calls me a shopmonster because I'm addicted to clothes. They give me self-confidence, so I need a lot! The newest and the hippest.

_Note:  
__DAD!!  
clean socks, shave, brush your teeth,  
have breakfast!! (and not in your room!)  
sak._

Our father isn't like other fathers. First of all he works at home, in his office. He wears earplugs at all times, so we won;t bother him with our noise. Two, he pretty much never never never ever leaves that office, and when he does he does it at night. Three, the poor soul has a writer's block for over three years, and that's a long time. A writer's block is someting terrible. It means you're spending days and nights behing your computer without getting any ideas for a novel. The delete button is worn down. He's stuck, he says himself (my father's head, not the button). He's stuck so badly that he get's headache's from it. He has that a lot.  
I think he has a writer's block because he never leaves that office. He doesn't see anything. My father doesn't like people that much. They make him nervous. He saw through them. He saw they were only nice to him because he was rich and famous.  
Luckely he loves us. And we love him.  
He loves it when the three of us are with him in his office. Most of the time we're lying on the big sheeps hide in front of the fireplace. The fire was on during the summer and the winter, day and night, because dad is always cold. When we were younger we used to tell him everything we had done that day. We're not doing that anymore. When you're fifteen you don't wanna tel your dad what you've been up to all day. And you don't want it to get in one of his books either. He used to use our storys a lot. If we did something stupid, it was published half a year later, writtin' in such a way it could make everyone laugh. Except for us. Maybe it's our fault he has a writher's block... or maybe it's mom's fault. I'd rather not blame her.


	2. To's Forest

To's forest

While I'm walking up the stairs to the attick I'm screaming for Naruto : "C'MON MAN! You have to go with me, I can't carry it all myself!".

To locked himself in his room, he is probably drawing again. He starts to look more and more like dad. He used to sit with us all the time, but lately he has been isolating himself to draw in his room. Maybe it has something to do with his age...  
Naruto has this big attick room with spiderwebs and stuff. Bu he also hangs other thing on his ceiling, or no, he makes things to hang on his ceiling. Thing which can fly, made of paper or cardboard or thing he found in other people's trashcans... they're really pretty. His bed is in front of this huge wall, allmost 25 feet long. Yes it is indeed a HUGE wall. On that wall he painted a forest. And every year more and more thing are to be seen in that forest. It's never done. There's a very dark and scary part of the forest, and a light part. In the dark part are scary monsters, dark creatures who would get a role in a horror movie without even auditioning. Dissolving bodies and half eaten scary shit... and a cross, on a small hill under a tree. That cross can actually make me cry. I don't like it that naruto put that cross there... it make's me shiver... But it's his forest not mine.  
In the light forest all differend kinds of flowers are blooming, and a small creek with coloured fish is rushing trough it. There ar ebirds, butterflies, squirrels and rabbits. There are strawberry and raspberry bushes, and the grass is so green you can almost smell it.  
When you're standing in front of the dark forest, you get the feeling of beeing lost in a nightmare. The light forest, on the other hand, makes you feel happy and you wish that you were really there and never had to go away again.  
To moves his bed. When he's happy, it's in front of a piece of light forest. When he's pissed or sad, it's in front of the dark forest. Right now it is in front of a grey, scary part, with red angry eyes and lots of mist.  
A few days ago I found dad in the dark forest... To painted him in just a day before. You have to watch pretty closesly to find him, but he's there. He's in front of the cross, sitting against a tree with an empty sheet op paper on his lap. It made me feel cold, and glad that dad never comes in To's room.

"C'mon To! I don't wanna go to the supermarket on my own! I mean... you're the cheff and I'm the idiot who always buys the wrong ingrediënts!?..."  
"I'm only coming with you when we don't have to push the shopping kart home... I feel like an ass when doing that..." To yells back.  
"I'll ask dad if he brings us with the car! Wil you come with me now?"  
Naruto doesn't answer.  
"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!" I yell. "I'M GOING IN!!"  
When I ask him again, he just leans over his drawing and makes a _I don't really now if I care that much _sound, also known as "mèh..."  
"Well?" I blow against one of his flying-thingy's.  
"Don't!" says Naruto. He shows a bit pale. To's not happy. I wish I could help him, but I can't. I used to help him alot. I beat up about a thousand kids, but since we're not in the same school anymore I can't protect him anymore. I think all those kids want to bully him because he's a bit girly... he cries pretty fast but that's not his fault. And he's not all that good at maths and stuff... (or pretty much everything). Pig used to help him to get higher grades, but he doesn't want her to help him anymore... I think he has kind of given up on all of it...

"YO DAD!" I pull out one of his earplugs.  
"Yes honey." He's not even looking at me. It's a bit scary, as if the computer took over his mind. He's just staring at that screen and his back is slowly growing into a bridge... I hate that computer.  
"I've got your mail."  
He looks a bit dissoriëntated at this mail, and starts to rush throug the envelopes. He doesn't open a lot of them... I'm getting a bit affraid for a guy who could be standing in front of our house one day, with millions of unpayed bills, kicking us out of the house... we'll die!  
There's a bright red envelope between the boring white ones... does it mean danger?  
"What's that?" I ask pointing at the envelope.  
"Whaé?" my dad asks. I pull out the other earplug.  
"What-is-this-weird-kind-of-letter?"  
"Dunno..." dad picks it up "There's no adress on there, so I guess it's just commercial, media, crap."  
"Can I open it?"  
Dad noddes. His fingers are hanging above the keyboard like dead spiders on To's ceiling.  
I rip open the envelope, there's a bright yellow letter inside.

_This is love_

_Not the hunter - __but the hunted_

_Not the add - __but the addict_

_Not the drunk - __but the drowning_

_Not the mindless - __but the minding_

_Not the loner - __but the loser_

_Not your - __but mine_

_Not a goodbye - __but the one who says it_

_Not a warm bed - __but a cold shower_

_Not two - __but one_

_Not now - __but never_

It kind of makes me shiver...  
"It's a poem." I push the letter in my fathers face. "read it."  
He read it. The room stays quiet. The clock is ticking. And then he sighes.  
"It's good." He sighes.  
"There's no name under it..."  
"Maybe it was deliverd to the wrong adress." He puts the poem down and rubs his eyes.  
"Is you head hurting again?" I ask him.  
He noddes. I can see in his eyes that the poem did something to him. I know what the's thinking about, the same what I was thinking about when I read it.  
Then To yells from downstairs. "I'M WAITING! Are we EVER going to leave!?"  
Dad turns around again and his face pulls back to his computer.  
"Daaaaaaaaad? Can you pleeeeeaaaaase bring me and To to the supermarket?"  
"Not now honey I have some problems I need to solve first."  
"There are no problems. Your screen is black."  
"They're in my head hony, in my head."  
I pull his ears. "C'mon daaaaaaaad! You need some fresh air! And there's nothing eatible in the house anymore."  
Dad sighes and stretches. "O.k, but I'm not going inside with you two."  
As if we expected you to...

We live in this big-ass old house with twelve rooms and three bathrooms. Bathroom number one smells alarming and bathroom number two is missing some crucial things as pipelines and a bath, so we only use bathroom number three. Sometimes I think it would've been easier for us to have a smaller house, because it's easier to keep clean.  
Pig's room is a mess. It's a freaking pigsfarm in there. Alongsides the wall she has a bookshelve, an enormous one, and it's so full there's no place for more books. Everywhere you look in her room you can see piles of books. I use my CC (credit card) for clothes, Pig uses them for books.  
"OI! Pig, if you clean the refridgerator for us while To and I are gone, you'll finaly be doing something in this house."  
Pig's pretending I'm not here.  
"Miss Piggieeeeeeee!" I yell in her ear. She looks angry, oh lucky me.

"I can hear you, now stop commanding me I'm not your dog."  
Commanding? Me!? Look who's talking. I'm the only one who still does something in this place. Pig and To are lazy. What would happen if they wouldn't have me? They'll probably get eaten by fungus coming alive out of the fridge...  
Pig is doing homework. As usually. She's on first level and only gets straight A's. When she comes home with a B or a B+ she'll be off all day.  
I'm on third level and that's good for me, since I'm not even slighlty interested in A's.  
"Pig?... What'cha dooooin'?" Pig plugges her ears. I'll write her a post-it, those work for this family.  
_Note:  
Dear Piggiebanks, I'll go get  
groceries clean  
the fridge, so I can fill it with  
all kinds of nice food for ya!  
Sak.  
_Bribery will have to do the trick.  
I stick the post-it on her forehead. She has pimples, a lot. She should be using some cream or something but she doesn't care.  
"Now, will you do it for me?" I ask her. She sighes.  
"Maybe. Now get out!"  
It's a lie to tell you that there's absolutely nothing in the house anymore. It's just that there's nothing etable anymore. I always buy too much because I'm afraight there won't be enough, and then everything starts to grow a beard and so on.

In the supermarket I start to feel tired. As I 'drive' the kart, To throws things in it. Sometimes I can see and hear people pointing and talking about us. They all know us around here. We're those pore rich children with no mother from that big house.  
"Hey, sakura how are you doing!" a girl with blond hair and green eyes comes up to me. Her name is Tamarah, or Temari or something. She's not so bad, she's my type of person actually. She's in 10th grade, and she's allways showing off around me, to let everyone know that we're friends. A lot of girls I know like to pretend to be my friend. And I know that they don't want to be friends for who I am, but for _what _I am: the rich daughter of the famous rich writer, who has loads of money. Did I mention that they like me because I'm rich?  
"I'm throughin thé most amazing party coming saturday, and you're invited!" she winks at me and points at To. To is kind of tall and rather handsome with his deep blue eyes and high blond hair. She doesn't know he's only in 7th grade.  
"Maybe your brother would like to come?" she asks.  
"We can't come next saturday!" I lie. "There are guests coming for dinner."  
"Ooh! Someone famous? I heard your fathers book was made a movie!"  
That's what everybody thinks. That our house is full of famous and important people. But that's not true. The one time that they're here, they're not even closely to nice and they can only talk about themselves.  
"The garbageman is coming over for dinner." I say.  
"The.. garbageman?" Temari looks weird.  
"Yeah, we like him."  
"Temari! Hon! I'm leaving without you!" That's Temari's mum. I don't like her. Especially when she... oh shit too late to hide, she's coming over.  
"Oh hi Sakura! How are you doing? Are you all ok?" she has that terrible look in her eyes, a mixture of sorrow, couriosity and dollar signs. I hate that look.  
"I have to go now." I say "No time to chat, ta ta for now! Come one To!"  
"Is the garbageman coming over for dinner?" To asks once we're out of hearing range.  
"Yes. His name is Harry and he's very devoted to his work and he wanted to tell us about it... No ofcourse he's not coming over for dinner! I was shaking of those two idiots."  
To grins.  
"Can you please get dad to carry the groceries?"  
To noddes and races out. We both don't like the supermarket, and I'm quite sure the supermarket doesn't like us too.


End file.
